Wireless communication systems such as, for example, wireless local area networks (WLAN's), often involve the transferring of data in packets from one point to another. The transmission of packets may be done by a packet selector that identified the next packet to transmit based on the priorities associated with the packets waiting to be transferred. The packet selector may then provide the packet to a transmitter which, in turn, attempts to transmit the packet. The packet selector then waits for an acknowledgement signal (i.e. a success or fail indicator) from the transmitter and identifies the next packet to transmit based on the result of the last attempted transmission.
However, the use of this feedback mechanism may introduce delay in transmitting packets and reduce the overall transmission data rate within a wireless network. That is, the overall transmission data rate within the wireless network may be sacrificed because the packet selector has to wait for an acknowledgement signal to be received or not received before being able to identify and send to the transmitter the next packet for transmission. Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to transfer packets within a wireless network.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.